Plan de sicopateo
by Misaki.heiwa
Summary: Nunca fui de la chicas que rezan, o que van a misa. Pero en estos ultimos 6 meses, no me pierdo la misa de los domingos. Enrealidad, no me pierdo la oportunidad de ver al sacerdote Edward.. Por lo que comence mi "plan de sicopateo" . Mejor summary adentro


Hola , bueno creo que este es el penúltimo fic que invento xd . O jalas les agrade la idea .

Además quería darles las gracias a las personas que han leído mis otros 2 fics.

Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la gran escritora Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.

Quiero saber, si quieren que la continúe :D

* * *

" _**Plan de sicopateo "**_

Prologo :

La verdad, nunca creí mucho en la Biblia, ni en Dios. Tampoco digo que este contra ello. Solo que no era para mi.. Además, nunca fui de la chicas que rezan, o que van a misa. Aunque si hice mi primera comunión, ya que Renee, mi madre , tuvo una "pequeña" influencia en ello. Miento, la verdad tubo una gran influencia. Ya que me dijo lo siguiente " Bella, cariño, si haces tu primera comunión te compro el celular que tanto deseas". Había dicho las palabras mágicas, había acertado en el clavo. Un celular, el maravilloso aparato electrónico que deseaba cuando cumplí los 12. Pero por mas del chantaje de Renee, no me arrepiento de haberla echo, ya que en los últimos seis meses, mi madre , me esta obligando que valla a misa. Se que ya tengo 22 años y no vivo con ella, pero no me quedo mas remedio que aceptar, ya que la mujer tenia un don llamado "chantaje psicológico".Me torturaba diciendo " Bella, cuando yo ya no este, te arrepentirás de no haber echo mas actividades con tu madre. Además, es una maravillosa oportunidad para que pasemos tiempo juntas" . Esta bien la señora siempre conseguía lo que quería. En fin, la primera vez que fui a misa con ella, luego de todo ese plan psicológico. Fue hace 6 meses. Aun lo recuerdo. Todo esta fresco en mi memoria, como si hubiese sido ayer.

" Bella , cariño, se que te va a gustar la misa. Además el sacerdote , es una persona muy amable, y hace que sea una misa muy acogedora." – Me decía Renee, mientras me tomaba del brazo y nos sentábamos en las banquitas de la capilla.

" Si mamá, como quieras. Debe ser un viejito súper amoroso" – Le dije , las dos ultimas palabras, con un tono entre irónico y desanimado.

Renee me miro con total desaprobación, yo rodee los ojos y me dispuse a guardar silencio. Ya que estaba apunto de empezar la misa y para mantener el respeto a los creyentes. Me cruce de brazos y espere que el tiempo avanzara lo mas rápido posible.

A continuación entraron el sacerdote, seguido de sus acólitos. Tomaron su ubicación y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que el cura dijo " Nos ponemos en presencia del señor; en nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo, amen."

Genial, no me acuerdo nada mas de lo que se dijo ese día en misa, ya que me quede perdida en sus profundos ojos verdes. Lo que me faltaba para agregar a mi lista de cosas que nunca imagine hacer fue " Me quede babeando por un sacerdote" . Tal vez estaba pecando, pero , quien no ah escuchado el dicho " En mirar no hay pecado", o bueno algo así. Pero hay que ser realistas, quien tenia que mandar a ese sexy hombre, a ser sacerdote. En fin, por lo que primero le dije a Renee, cuando salimos ese día de misa fue " Sabes, lamento de no haber venido antes a misa. Así que lo pensé, y decidí que era una buena idea como tu decías. Eh encontrado un nuevo camino en mi vida" .Luego de tan profundas palabras Renee me agradeció con la mirada y me abrazo. Pero lo que realmente ella no sabia, que casa una de esas letras tenia un doble sentido. Obviamente me arrepentía de no haberle echo caso a Renee antes , sobre ir a misa. Porque no haber visto antes a aquel hombre. Y lo segundo , lo de encontrar un nuevo camino hacia la vida me estaba refiriendo, a mi nuevo plan de sicopateo hacia el sacerdote. Si, de hecho este ya lo puse en marcha en los últimos 6 meses. Aunque mi información recaudada a sido escasa. Puedo decir que es lo necesario por ahora.

_**Plan de sicopateo .... Por Bella Swan.**_

**Nombre:** Edward Anthony Cullen.

**Edad:** 24

**Ojos:** Color Verde

**Cabello:** desordenado, de color café claro.

**Voz:** aterciopelada. (Voz que hacia que una corriente pasara por mi cuerpo, cada vez que hablaba)

**Hobbies:** tocar el piano, dedicar su vida al servicio de dios ( lo del piano lo supe, por las viejitas chismosas que van a misa).

**Hermanos:** Al parecer ninguno. (Información aun no obtenida)

Esta bien, la información es escasa, pero ira aumentando. Creo que por ahora puedo vivir con ello.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el fic, espero que les guste, lo que es a mi se me hace bastante entretenido escribirlo. Espero que dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones, y si lo continuo o no. Gracias :D


End file.
